


The Bet

by Viridis



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (Almost), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Seduction, Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridis/pseuds/Viridis
Summary: Our darling Vint is convinced he can get intimate with The Iron Bull before the sun sets – The Iron Bull strongly disagrees. Dorian’s seductive skills vs. Ben-Hassrath training. How will it all end?! Time to find out...
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104
Collections: The Adoribull Big Bang 2020





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> For The Addoribull Big Bang 2020
> 
> This is a silly fluffy fic with a couple of potentially triggering scenes: Dorian considers kissing a female (in a totally non-sexual way obviously) and he also attempts to have sex with Bull while the poor man is asleep. Nobody is getting traumatized tho - except maybe Krem and Sera. So go with that.
> 
> Art by oh-so-talented [Vixiak](https://imgur.com/uYPcoKo?fbclid=IwAR3ASP0J873EHjTDOBrjMB29wn4T_GflNDqNJGe3bjV4csoJB0lTzLbJcfE&nc) ! She’s amazing.
> 
> Super-duper thank yoooo to wonderful [Nessa.T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessa_T/pseuds/Nessa_T/works) for being my beta!

”You wouldn’t stand a chance,” states Dorian with unwavering confidence.

Bull turns away from his papers, and stares at the smug-looking mage before him. Dorian is wearing blue today: brilliant topaz that makes his eyes sparkle in the shades of summer sky. Bull admires him for a moment, as he tends to do, and then strokes the smooth brown cheek with his claw. 

”Oh, sweet thing.” There's gentle pity in his voice, a hint of condescension in the smile. ”As charming as you are, if I really wanted to, I could absolutely refuse you.”

Dorian’s eyes widen. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

_”A challenge?”_

Bull raises his hand in denial and gets serious. ”No, Dorian.” He knows how vain and insecure his lover is deep down, he does not wish to feed into that. “I don't want to upset you.” 

The mage snorts. ”Upset me? Having you fall for me is hardly upsetting.”

”I am trained to resist temptations. Yes, yes - I know, I rarely do, but if needed… there is no way you could seduce me.”

”Ooooh, the dreaded Ben-Hassrath training!” Dorian rolls his eyes and pokes Bull in the chest. Rather obnoxious, that. ”I am willing to bet anything that before the sun sets tomorrow, I would have managed to make you fuck me.”

Bull tilts his head. His pale eye narrows. This is silly and he should refuse, but truth to be told, he is curious. And more than a little turned on.

”Come on!” Dorian grins, and claps his hands together. ”Let's do this!”

”Alright. I will prove you wrong, little man.” Bull puts his quill away, leans back in his chair, and crosses his arms. ”Rules?”

Dorian lets out a victorious _ha!_ and thinks for a moment. ”Apart from you unsuccessfully trying to keep your dick out of me, everything must be normal. You may not avoid me: we’ll share the bed during sleeping hours, we’ll bathe together, all that.”

”Fair enough. Here’s one from me: no mind altering magic.”

”Agreed.” Dorian touches his lips with the tip of his pink tongue. ”No masturbating - for you.” Bull snorts, stares at his mouth. It looks... so soft.

“To make it clear, define the sex part.”

Dorian raises his eyebrow. “I sort of imagined you’d know by now.”

“I mean, define the specific conditions here.”

“Alright. You find yourself inside me, you lose. You come in my presence, you lose.”

Bull grins. “That still leaves quite a bit of leeway.”

The mage grins back at him. “Hardly. You have the tendency to not be able to stop once you’re turned on enough.” 

“Dorian: anything I do is a decision. You know this. Things only happen because I allow them to happen.” Bull ignores Dorian’s hysterical expression following this statement. “So what does the winner get?”

”I win, you will finally get a new leg brace instead of just promising to get one.” There is no hesitation when Dorian says this. Bull feels his heart growing warm and tender. 

”I win, you will eat a proper meal every day, instead of gnawing a piece of cheese in the library like a mouse.”

Dorian brings his long elegant fingers on Bull's face, and leans in to press his lips on Bull’s. They both sigh contently into the kiss. 

“You are so out of your league, Vint,” Bull mumbles. The mage flashes a smile that somehow manages to be as smug as it is endearing.

“We shall see about that.”

**23 hours to go**

Bull sinks in the hot, jasmine scented water and hums. This is almost better than sex. Almost.

Dorian gets rid of the last piece of his clothing and stretches his shiny body seductively before leaning against the edge of the darkened copper tub. He is absolutely gorgeous, so Bull knows better than to look: he closes his eye and concentrates on the smooth feel of water around him.

The mage climbs in the tub and unceremoniously glides in between Bull's legs, pressing his back against the wide chest. Bull frowns at this, but won't open his eye.

”Nice,” Dorian purrs, his voice so velvety one can almost touch it. Bull kisses the top of his head. He feels like wrapping his arms around the creature in his lap, but he resists and leaves them on the edges of the tub.

Dorian washes his hair quickly, then he grabs the washcloth and begins to rub his limbs systematically; as he does this, his bottom somehow begins to roll gently and grind against Bull's groin. Soon Bull feels his stiffening cock glide between Dorian's smooth cheeks and that is just… he shakes his head, scoops Dorian in his arms and manhandles him till he is turned around, facing him now. It is not necessarily better, but at least it gives him a moment to collect himself.

”Oh,” says Dorian and looks at Bull with wide, soft eyes. ”I am sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” He takes another washcloth, straddles Bull's thighs and reaches up to wipe Bull's horns with it. ”Let me take care of you.”

No, this is not better. Bull closes his eye again so that he can't see the brown chest and neck in front of him. 

”Oh, amatus,” Dorian coos, ”you really needed this bath.”

He brings the wash cloth lower, rubbing gently his lover's face, neck, and massive arms; once he gets to the chest, he stops for a moment to kiss each pectoral affectionately. Next thing Bull knows the fabric is wrapping around his cock. He startles a bit.

Dorian hums and strokes him slowly under water, and when he leans for a kiss, Bull kisses him back - how could he not? The mage's mouth is so warm, and when the point comes Bull knows he _must_ pull away, it is not an easy thing to do. But he does it anyway. He moves his hand, grabs Dorian's wrist under water. 

”Thank you, kadan. You are most kind.”

Bull pulls himself up and steps out of the tub. He grabs a worn-out towel to wrap it around his hips - for the first time ever during their shared bathing, he realizes. Dorian laughs and gets up as well. He makes no effort to cover his body or tempting erection.

”Would you spread some oil on me, amatus?”

Bull nods immediately. He can do this: he can resist, he can play it cool. Dorian dries himself and gives Bull a bottle of sandalwood scented oil.

Oiling Dorian is painful, but Bull does it as slowly and meticulously as he always does. His big hands spread the golden liquid all over his lover, from hair to toes, not shying away from more intimate areas, till the mage is glistening in the candle light. Dorian sighs happily and kisses Bull's cheek.

”Thank you.” He presses himself tightly against Bull's body. ”Do you need... something?”

”No,” Bull says, and smiles. ”Nothing at all.”

**21 hours to go**

Herald's Rest is emptier than usual tonight. Apparently Cullen has taken most of his men to some field practice, and half of The Chargers have gone with them. Dorian, who is sitting in his normal spot by Bull's side, is not overly happy about this: he has a plan, but he needs an assistant. And his choices are scarce. 

The thing with Bull is, he is not jealous - the Qunari don’t get that way, they are used to sharing most things. But when it comes to Dorian… well. The truth is, Bull can be a bit possessive. And Dorian, while he dislikes it as much as Bull does, gets it, cause he’s the same. Neither one of them ever had this after all: a proper relationship. A partner. They’re afraid of losing it. 

Dorian reckons this slight weakness might work for his favor. Yes: he needs to make Bull jealous. The likelihood of it working might not be great, but then there’s also another angle here - someone else paying attention to Dorian might be a turn-on for the darn lummox.

“Eh, gotta visit the little boys room”, Bull says and pushes his tankard aside. Dorian nods, smiles. 

“Miss you already.”

As soon as Bull is gone, Dorian makes a quick decision. He leans over the table and pokes at Krem. Bull’s lieutenant has stayed behind because he’s suffering from a terrible cold: he’s sniffling into his wine, barely aware of his surroundings. (He drinks Tevinter brand, but tries to hide it - a funny thing, homesickness). Dorian snaps his fingers at Krem’s face. 

”Aclassi - when Bull comes back, I need you to kiss me.”

Krem's expression is worth seeing; it goes from barely-awake indifference to incredulous to stunned and finally outraged. _”W-hat?”_

”No questions, just kiss me, I will explain later.”

Krem inhales - - ” _I would rather kiss a goat!_ Are you out of your fucking mind? Leave me out of your games!”

Dorian rolls his eyes. Fine, nevermind. He doesn’t fancy getting sick anyway. He makes a rude gesture at the lieutenant, but Krem has already sunk back to his drowsy state and misses it. 

Annoyed, Dorian lets his gaze scout for other candidates. It needs to be someone he knows well, someone who won't be afraid of Bull's reaction. Sadly there aren't many suitable people around. Varric would not go for it. Neither would Blackwall. Cole would, the blessed thing, but since laughter is not the reaction Dorian is looking for, he abandons the idea.

His eyes accidentally craze Sera, who’s sitting one table away with blushing Lace Harding. She has apparently heard his suggestion to Krem, because she’s staring, and as soon as Dorian glances at her, she screams.

”Fuck off, pervy breeches! Fucking disgusting!”

Dorian blinks, stunned, and barely manages to duck a chestnut thrown towards his head. This is followed by a string of incomprehensible swear words and gagging.

“Sera, dearest, I wasn’t going to suggest - ”

_“Fuck-oooff.”_

Talk about overreacting! Dorian groans and turns away - he takes especially good care not to even glimpse at Scout Harding: he has seen the way she looks at him sometimes, and he has no doubt she’d jump over the table and kiss him if she thought it welcome.

Next thing Dorian knows, he finds himself staring at Cassandra. The Seeker is leaning casually against the counter, sipping a girly-looking drink. Something with strawberries, probably. She’s shaking her head. “What are you up to, Dorian?” she asks. 

_I wonder._ Dorian measures her carefully: she looks suspicious but not particularly threatening. Scary, yes, but she always is. A thought emerges - an outlandish one, but worth trying. Dorian gets up gracefully, walks by her. 

”Dear Lady Seeker,” he smiles warmly, with a certain sadness he knows females find appealing. “As it is, I find myself with a romantic dilemma.”

As expected, Cassandra's curiosity peaks. ”What do you mean, Dorian?”

”See, Bull and I… well. We made a bet. Silly, I know, but here it is: I am supposed to do anything I can to seduce him. And he is pulling his whole Ben-Hassrath training and trying to resist. I aim to prove that whatever the Qun taught him, that however tough he is, true love conquers all. An idea I am sure _you_ agree with.”

It is bullshit, obviously, and doesn't make much sense if one stops to think about it - but Dorian is hoping he can befuddle the Seeker with the imaginary romantic aspect. He flutters his long, black lashes and smiles bashfully. Cassandra's lips part a bit, pink blush rises on her cheeks. ”Oh!”

”As you can guess, I have tried different means already, and now I was thinking, well, you know how he is, he finds certain types of things… alluring. For example, were someone else to kiss me, he might be dosed by just the right amount of excitement and jealousy!” 

Cassandra frowns, confused. ”You - certainly you don't mean - ”

”A sacrifice on my part, surely, but I am desperate, mylady.”

She begins to laugh. She laughs, and laughs, and Dorian can feel his face getting hot. Annoyed, he clicks his tongue. ”Come on, Cass. Think about it: not only would you be allowed to kiss the most handsome man in Skyhold, you would also get to be the, uh, _Agent of Love_.” He lowers his voice. ”Plus I will get you some of those Tevinter chocolates you like.”

Cassandra visibly hesitates, but then her pretty face turns grim. Maker, she is frightening; almost as frightening as Leliana on a good day. ”I don't think so, Dorian.”

”But - why?!”

”Because I don't want to kiss you.” She shrugs. ”And just so that you know: you are not the most handsome man in Skyhold.”

”Oh!” Dorian gasps, and brings his hand on his chest. ”You offend me. But one can't help poor taste, apparently.” 

He turns away, and swears under his breath. A weaker man might begin to feel quite unwanted and unattractive by now, but not Dorian Pavus. He is already scanning the room for other potential kissing partners - seems like Cabot is the only one left, Maker help him, he can already imagine the dwarf tastes like malt and cheese - and right then the solution walks in.

Adaar fills the doorway like a mountain of muscle, horns, and long red hair. Dorian grins, and steps to greet him. ”Inquisitor!” He is aware his voice sounds overly sugary, but he is still a bit put off by the suspicion in Adaar's glare. He licks his lips, and lowers his voice.

”I'd like to ask you to kiss me.”

Adaar blinks. Next thing Dorian knows he is lifted in the air, and Adaar's face is approaching him at an alarming rate. Dorian squeaks and slams his hand on the Qunari's mouth. _”Not now.”_ He untangles himself from the Inquisitor's persona, and lands back on the floor. He glances around; people are staring, of course. Cassandra looks plain murderous. Dorian turns back to Adaar. “What I mean is I want you to kiss me in front of Bull.” He touches Adaar's tattooed wrist. ”I will go back to my table, and once Bull returns…”

”Alright,” Adaar says. His expression hasn’t changed since he walked in. Dorian tilts his head.

”You don't want to know why?”

”I don't care.”

“Ehhh ...fair enough, I suppose.” 

Satisfied, yet slightly bothered, Dorian returns to his table. After a few minutes Bull finally appears. Dorian beams.

”You took your time, amatus.”

”Sorry about that, I met some templars who wanted to chat.”

Dorian takes a sip from his tankard and glances towards the counter. Sure enough - Adaar is approaching. He takes a deep breath and steels himself.

”Inquisitor.” Bull sounds pleased. Dorian puts his drink down and leans back.

”What is t-”

Adaar grabs the front of his robes, yanks him forward, and lands a sound kiss on his lips. Dorian, who just a moment ago was worried he might laugh out loud, feels a sudden stir of panic. Adaar's lips are soft (which he finds utterly surprising) and he tastes like tea. Dorian is too overwhelmed to glance at Bull, but he can hear him swearing and just then he realizes the whole tavern has fallen silent.

They kiss lasts only for a moment, but it is believable enough. Dorian doesn't hate it, yet he is relieved when Adaar finally pulls off. He turns around, his shiny braids swinging, and leaves without a word.

The peace of the tavern breaks: someone whistles, Cassandra swears, Sera is cackling loudly. Krem covers his face in utter despair. Dorian ignores them, smooths his mustache and finally looks at Bull. The Qunari’s nostrils are flaring.

 _”Vashedan,”_ Bull mumbles. Dorian covers a grin.

”Quite so, amatus. I wonder what's gotten into him.” 

Bull studies Dorian for a moment, his silvery-green eye is sharp and curious but not exactly flaming with jealousy. Dorian spreads his arms expectantly. “Well?”

“Hmm?”

“That’s it, that’s all? No jealous fit, no... passionate claiming?!” 

“Jealous fit?” Bull takes Dorian’s hand, oh so gently, and kisses his jewel-encrusted fingers. “Why? I know I can trust you.”

Dorian lets out a frustrated scoff, empties his tankard, and decides to forget about the whole thing. It probably would have made him feel slightly better had he noticed that later on, when they are finally leaving the tavern, Bull gives amused-looking Adaar a hard glance and points his clawed index finger at him in a meaningful manner.

**18 hours to go**

Bull kisses Dorian's cheek tenderly.

”Good night, kadan.”

Dorian waves his hand and the candles in the room go out. Then he climbs on top of his lover and sighs. He reaches up to return the good night's kiss on the lips. ”Good night, amatus.”

Bull makes a face in the dark. He loves sleeping with Dorian: usually the mage rests against his side or on his chest, and Bull finds it hot and endearing. Tonight, however, it is the last thing he needs. For a moment he enjoys the feel of the warm body on top of him and then he clears his throat.

”Would you mind sleeping on the bed? My ribs are sort of tender after the sparring today.”

”Really.” Dorian laughs and lets his fingertips trace Bull's pectorals. ”Alright. I will go if you give me a proper kiss. Better than the one Adaar gave me.”

Bull chuckles. ”I can do that.”

Dorian presses his mouth against Bull's. The kiss is sweet and gentle, very loving; he moves his full, soft lips slowly, oh so slowly, then, as if by accident, his lips part and his tongue comes out and pushes into Bull's mouth.

Bull knows he should stop this right now – but it feels so good. Dorian moans weakly and it goes straight to Bull's groin and the damned mage knows it. He deepens the kiss, he is panting and then the kiss gets maddeningly feral and intoxicating, and he begins to grind his body against Bull's.

”Bull,” he whispers. He is begging, almost crying. ”Bull, please...”

Their cocks are rubbing against each other. Bull groans and brings his hands on Dorian's well-shaped behind.

”Please touch me, please amatus, please, I want you so badly it hurts.”

And it does. Bull kneads the smooth flesh in his big hands and pushes against his lover. “Damn, Dorian…”

”Let me get the oil, Bull. I need you.”

”...no.”

Dorian stops immediately. It is clearly not easy for him, but he is showing restraint Bull didn't think he had. ”Well then.” He rolls off and sets himself against the headboard, looking cool and casual as ever.

Bull gasps, immediately missing the contact. ”Fuck.”

”Whenever you're ready, amatus.”

**15 hours to go**

Dorian senses the moment Bull wakes up and opens his eye.

It is dark in the room, but he can feel the Qunari's muscles get tense, his breathing catching.

Fuck, he is so close. Dorian decides to push on; he rubs his oiled, prepared bottom against Bull's thick, hardened cock, slowly, gently. Bull swears, grabs Dorian and pins him on the mattress. The mage gasps.

”Dorian,” he growls. It is a warning. Dorian lets out a surprised, innocent sound. 

”Ooooh, what's happening? I must have been dreaming...”

”You cheater!” Bull keeps growling and tightens his grip and Dorian moans and pushes up against him. Oh, he wants this bad. Bull freezes. ”Did you – you oiled me?!”

”Yes, and myself, I am all ready for you,” the mage whispers. He wraps his legs around Bull's hips and pulls him close; Bull's cock glides against his gaping hole, nudging it, twitching, eager to slip in. Dorian moans again, after all he knows how much Bull loves it when he is vocal. He positions himself cleverly and pushes against the –

Bull spins him around, wraps him tightly in the blanket and pulls him against his chest like some oversized cocoon. Dorian tries to move: he can't. He makes a whiny protesting sound. Bull squeezes him harder.

”Behave yourself!”

Dorian sighs. He licks Bull's wrist. ”Will you spank me if I won't?”

_”Sleep. Now.”_

It takes a long time before his damn erection wanes.

**11 hours to go**

”Do you really have to go already, amatus?” Dorian stretches in the bed and stares at Bull under his long eyelashes. He has pushed the blanket aside, so Bull can get an eyeful: he is wonderfully naked and wonderfully hard in the morning light.

”Am hungry.” Bull fastens his belt. ”Why don't you put your clothes on and join me for breakfast?”

”Why don't you join me in this bed,” Dorian purrs, reaches for Bull's hand and pulls him back on the mattress. ”I bet I can serve you something tastier to eat than bacon and eggs.”

Bull moves his eye from the mage's cock to his heavy-lidded eyes. He smiles.

”I'll take you up on that offer in… oh, sometime after the sunset.” He leans down and kisses the smooth thigh. ”Fancy some sausage links?”

**8 hours to go**

Bull slams against Krem's shield and knocks the smaller man over. Again. Krem swears in Tevene and gets up, rubbing his arm.

”Something wrong, Chief?” His copper eyes study Bull suspiciously. He is a bit angry, and still feeling under the weather. Should have stayed in bed - but he doesn’t want to miss their morning practice unless he’s as good as dead. ”You seem tense.”

”I am fine, Krem.” Bull rolls his shoulder and lifts his practice weapon. ”Again.”

”Uh, listen, Chief - ”

”Have mercy on your poor sick lieutenant. Have a go with me.”

Bull turns his head. Dorian is standing by the edge of the sparring ring; he is shirtless and muscular and he is wearing soft grey pants that lay low on his hips. Tiny diamonds in his earlobes twinkle in the sun. Bull swallows. Sparring usually has a dual effect on him: on one hand it helps him to unwind and release pressure; on the other it gets him a bit… frisky. And sparring with Dorian, well. Sparring with Dorian makes him really, really horny.

”Clever boy.”

The mage grins and steps forward, his hips swaying, and swirls his staff. Krem, who sees something is (still) going on, rolls his eyes and leaves the ring without another glance.

They spar. Dorian casts a considerate barrier around his lover, which pretty much makes his magic attacks useless; then again, he doesn't want to necessarily win, he just wants to show off. So he casts thunder, and fire, and ice, and the magic is crackling and sparkling in his hands and around him, and oh, he looks like a god, and Bull feels a lump in his throat. Bull attacks him mercilessly and Dorian is so fast and manages to keep his distance.

And then they both spar physically; Dorian shuts off his magic and swirls his staff and this is where it really gets interesting. Bull is a creature of crushing power, Dorian is a being of grace. He moves like a dancer, and he is not weak, far from it: he blocks many mighty strikes with his staff. (Of course Bull won't hit with his full power, he doesn't want to break the staff or hurt his lover too bad.)

In the end Bull manages to kick Dorian’s feet from under him and pins him to the ground with the weight of his massive body. He stares at Dorian, mesmerized: the mage's hair is a mess, his sweaty skin is shining, his eyes are burning, his lips apart as he pants violently. Bull is so hard he is sure he's going to explode.

”Amatus...” Dorian whispers. Bull gets up and pulls Dorian with him. They stand there, under the tall windy sky, and the mage looks at him for the longest time, eyes full of love and gentle awe. Then he steps forward and presses his cheek against Bull's heart. 

This gesture, somehow, has a stronger effect on Bull than all the grinding and dirty talk ever had. He suddenly feels peaceful, clear and centered - still lusting, but in a sweeter, more loving way: he wraps his arms around Dorian, kisses the top of his head. ”Kadan.”

Dorian smiles a heartbreakingly beautiful smile. His eyes look so dark. ”I don't care about the bet,” he says in a small voice. ”Just - please, I need your love.” Bull smooths his hair; Dorian sighs, leans into the clumsy caress. ”Please, amatus. I miss you.”

”You are such a liar, kadan,” Bull whispers. Dorian hits Bull with a murderous stare, drops his staff where he stands, and pulls away. Then he straight out marches out of the practice ring. Bull chuckles. “I love you!” 

Dorian grinds his teeth, gives Bull a dirty look over his shoulder: “And I love you, you insufferable ass!”

**5 hours to go**

“What do you think about my new Navarran underthings, amatus? Pink silk!”

“...is that dragon embroidery, kadan?” Bull tries not to look too interested.

“Sure is. I was saving these for your birthday.”

“Aw, so sweet. Be sure to wear them tonight after the sun sets.”

_“Fasta vass.”_

**2 hours to go**

“Alright, _hear me out_ \- for this once, I will slather myself with chocolate and guimauves! How’s that?”

“Tempting, but nah. The laundry folks hate having that stuff all over the sheets.”

**15 minutes to sunset**

Dorian groans and covers his head with a pillow. It hurts his pride to admit it, but there’s no way around it: he is losing the bet. 

He, Dorian Pavus, has failed to seduce his lover.

Bull, while certainly tempted, has been adamant. Maybe, had they been without sex for a few weeks it all would have worked out for Dorian, but as it is now... it’s quite apparent he can’t break the stupid Qunari. 

Dorian sighs and groans again, louder. He has retired to his chamber, annoyed and childishly offended. Bull was right to suspect he’d be upset at the end of this.

Such foolishness.

There’s a gentle knock on the door. Bull’s horned head peeks in. “Kadan?”

“Yes, what do you want?” Dorian speaks under the pillow. He doesn’t bother to not sound offended. Bull steps in, sits on the side of his bed. Old wood snarls under his weight.

“How are you doing, Dorian?”

“Marvelously as ever.”

“Uh-huh. Good.”

“And how are you?”

“Eh, to be honest, not that great. See, there’s this gorgeous pain-in-the-ass mage who’s been trying to bed me all day and my privates are aching pretty bad.”

“Agonizing, I am sure.” Dorian rolls his eyes and finally lifts the pillow off his face. “So what do you want? No, no, let me guess - sex after sunset to celebrate your victory?”

A few moments pass, candlelight flickers on the fancy fabrics Dorian has spread on the walls against the mountain winds and bitter cold. Purples, greens, pinks. Fantastical golden patterns twinkle softly. Bull leans to the side to crack thick velvet curtains carefully and glances outside. Dorian has closed them so as not to see any sunlight.

”Would you say… the sun is not up anymore?” Dorian refuses to look at him. Bull nods thoughtfully. ”On the other hand,” he continues, ”it is not quite gone either.”

Dorian is about to say something, but then he is muffled by a sudden, merciless kiss and pulled under the massive body.

”Wha -”

“You still prepared for me?”

Dorian blinks, almost panicking. “Yes - all day - but - “

Without hesitation, Bull pulls up the soft robe Dorian is wearing, spreads his legs, bends them against his chest, lines himself, and glides in a bit - carefully, carefully. Dorian moans and grabs his shoulders, pushing hungrily against him.

”But,” he pants, his eyes closed, almost gone, _”but who wins?”_

”We both win, kadan,” Bull whispers and kisses him again. ”We both win, and I will get that damned brace.”

Dorian gasps, as Bull hits the sweet spot inside him. ”And - ohhh, Dumat take me - I guess I will eat proper meals.”

Bull laughs out warmly. “That’s my boy.”

And then there is nothing but warmth and certainty, the thought of their silly bet altogether gone.

**Ten days later**

Bull sits down on the worn stone bench and sighs contently. Warm surface feels nice, and the gardens are just beautiful today, basking in the sunlight and birdsong. Even Dorian has found his way out of the library: he has collapsed in the lush grass under a big tree, browsing a weathered-looking book absent-mindedly. His rings are sparkling as he goes.

“How’s the new brace, amatus?” Dorian asks without raising his eyes from the book. “You seem to walk a bit better.”

“Oh, damn, yeah, it’s great!” Bull taps the shiny brace so that it makes a hollow metallic cling. “Look at this thing - fine dwarven craft! Light as a feather and durable as dragon bone. Pretty too. I requested for dawnstone inlays, of course.”

“Of course.” 

“Should have gotten it earlier, I reckon.”

Dorian covers a victorious smile. Bull glances at him. He comes very close to noting that his beloved has gained a bit of weight - but then he reconsiders and settles for covering a victorious smile as well.


End file.
